Angel's Cry
by Ankoku no Tenshi
Summary: After a brawl with the Atakasuki, Hinata finds herself in another universe in the arms of a fiery haired stranger who tells her she's now in Tokyo, Japan. Will she find her way back to Naruto or will she choose a new life?
1. In the Arms of an Angel

**Angels Cry**

**The Future's Past**

When Hinata awoke she was no longer in the forest outside Kohana her walking side by side with her friend but in the arms of a fiery haired stranger. He held her bridal style, close to his chest while he ran down the street. Her lavender eyes wanted to flutter open fully however it hurt to do so. With slow reluctance she began to realize why she couldn't open them; they were nearly swollen shut. Not only that but she could feel blood staining the back of her outfit. At least what was left of it. Strangely enough Hinata could feel no pain. However before she could wonder what was going on she found herself succumbing to darkness once more.

**_"Hinata, will you... be my girlfriend?" Naruto took hold of the Hyuuga's shoulders looking deep into her eyes_**

**_"N-Naruto…" she was quiet for a moment. Sure she had loved the blue eyed blond before however as the years passed she found that his love for Sakura was much stronger. She had come to terms long ago that he would never love her that way. No matter how hard she tried... "I-I can't"_**

**_ He blinked "Why?"_**

**_Hinata sighed "Because…" but before she could finish Naruto cut her off by suddenly tackling her to the ground. _**

**_"Look out!"_**

**_A shark toothed sword embedded right where Hinata had been standing and on the grip of it was "Kisame!" growled Naruto. "What do you want?"_**

**_"I'm here for your girlfriend."_**

**_Kisame grinned sharp toothed grin as the blond picked himself off Hinata angrily. His eyes glowed a bright blood red and his nails lengthened to claws. "Like hell you're taking her" _**

**_With in human speed he was suddenly beside Kisame, his foot connecting with his stomach kicking him through the tree across the forest floor before the shark could react. As the blond continued his attack on the shark nin Hinata steadied herself against a tree. She had to help Naruto!_**

**_Hinata activated her Byakugan attempting to locate Kisame's chakra signal. However when a third one appeared before her, she jolted out of Byakugan. She knew this one as well._**

**_"Itachi…!" Her gaze averted, careful not to meet his._**

**_"Come now, Girl, look at me. Once we take you, the Kyuubi will have no choice but to follow." Itachi said smoothly tilting her eyes towards his Sharingan. _**

**_The Hyuuga clenched her lavender eyes shut._**

**_This can't be happening, she thought petrified. _**

**_Itachi's cold smirk could be felt through the darkness."Oh but it is" His equally cold fingers snaked around her throat and began to squeeze tightly. _**

**_A sharp pain was building up in her lungs till she couldn't stand it anymore. Her nails clawed at his hand, her feet kicking wildly till they hit their target: the one place every guy treasures._**

**_While Itachi doubled over in pain she took the opportunity escape. Scrambling to her feet she took off not knowing where she was going till she came to the end of the road: the cliffs._**

**_Hinata glanced into the abyss of darkness. She was trapped! _**

**_"Girl, you will pay for that!" her pursuer snarled._**

**_The indigo haired girl took a step back then looked into the abyss again. There a shelf! If she could make it, maybe, just maybe… When she turned back to the obsidian eyed man, he was charging her blade in hand. She turned to jump but the blade caught back! Narrowly she missed the shelf. Last thing she saw was Naruto kneeling screaming…_**

"She's awake" she heard someone say warmly. Her eyes flittered open and to her surprise things were fuzzy.

"She's…blind?" another whispered. A third person, a chocolate haired girl, craned her neck to get a better look but said nothing.

All the attention was making Hinata nervous. She began to squirm. Who were these people? Where was she? Everything was white. Everything except for a tall blob of… pink? Her eyes narrowed until they focused on familiar rouge hair…Who were they?

Forget that. Where was Naruto?

Panicked she tried to ssit up only to be gently pushed back down by warm hands. "Calm down everything's alright. You're in the hospital."

The moment her eyes began to focus and her lavender met a handsome sage green, she flushed beet red.

"My name's Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino miss…"

"H-Hinata" she said shyly. "Um, if you don't mind my asking what village am I in?'

The boy named Shuichi blinked back at the two other women then at her. "There are no villages around here. You're in Tokyo."

Hinata's eyes widened. What happened while she was out?


	2. An Angel's Rescue

**Angel's Cry**

**An Angel's Rescue**

"T-Toe-Key-Oh? W-What is this Toe-Key-Oh"

"Ladies, could you excuse us, please? I would like to talk to Hinata alone if you don't mind"

Both women blushed slightly as Shuichi smiled politely. "O-Of course Shuichi-kun. W-We'll be in the hospital if you need us."

"Of course"

The red head waited for the door to shut and the sound of footsteps to recede before facing the indigo haired beauty.

She was like a doll with her creamy white skin, long dark indigo locks and soft lavender eyes. he mentally shook his head. This girl was confused, blind and hurt. It wasn't the time to be hitting on her.

_"Like it matters, Red"_ intruded Youko. _"She's still hot"_

Kurama pinched at his forehead in frustration. _"Go away, Youko."_

_"Whatever you say, Red-sama"_ said Youko his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Shuichi-kun, is something wrong?" came Hinata's soft voice worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, no. just thinking… Hinata, if you don't mind my asking how did you get hurt?"

The girl was quiet for a moment then started to push her index fingers together.

"... You don't have to answer if you don't want"

"…Where I live there are these bad men that are after a friend of mine. While we were out walking they attacked us in an attempt to kidnap me…We fought back but I became cornered. When I tried to escape I became hurt. After that I don't remember what happened" she said quietly.

"I see"

For once Kurama was at a loss for words. Not only had this girl been beaten up but she had been targeted for who knows what. It made him mad that anyone would want to hurt her. Then again he didn't know much about her... perhaps there was a reason she was targeted. He'd have to look into it, later.

At that moment his pocket began to bring. Kurama knew exactly who it was before he picked up the compact communicator.

"What is it, Yusuke" he whispered.

"Kurama, we've got a new assignment" shouted Yusuke rather loudly.

"Shh, not so loud. I'm in the hospital"

His friend looked at him bewildered "Did something happen?"

Kurama glanced at the girl still twiddling her fingers "I'll tell you about it later. The assignment?"

There was hushed conversation over the communicator before he said "Alright, I'll be there."

Closing the communicator, he started to say he had to go when Hinata interrupted him.

"M-May I come?"

Thinking she hadn't heard a thing, he said "I'll be back in a few minutes; I have an errand to run."

As she looked straight at him he could have sworn, for a moment, that she could see through his little lie. "Please, take me with you…"

The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. He sighed "Hinata, you're still-"

"I'll be fine. I've had worse" she said smiling sheepishly. "Besides I might be able to help, you know, with the errand"

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I need you to stay here"

Her eyes downcast Hinata whispered "Okay"

* * *

><p>The indigo haired beauty soared over the rooftops in her clan's stitched up clothing, following Shuichi from far above the streets.<p>

The red head was hiding something. She could see that clear as day and for some odd reason it pained her to know that this boy would lie to her. Hinata shook her head. No, why should it matter if he lied, after all they had just met. Besides her loyalty and attachment was to Naurto, right?

While Hinata pondered over this she nearly missed the chakra spike where the forest began. Her thoughts were put on layaway as she focused on getting closer to the main source. Leaping from limb to limb she kept her distance till Shuichi entered a clearing of light. Descending from the last tree she too entered the light.

Within it were three more boys, same age as her. They were charging something. As her gaze traveled in that direction, she froze. There in the field was a biy with… wings? Not just any wings, bat wings!

The lavender eyed girl regarded him with her Byakugan and found it was not he that was the source of immense chakra but the boy with his finger pointed in a strange position. His chakra spiked once more as he fired a bullet from it however the bat dodged it with ease then fired his own attack. The boys weren't so lucky. Blasts of air pelted the group leaving them wide open. Bat Boy swooped in with claws sharp enough to slice through bark and aimed at Shuichi.

In response Shuichi removed a beautiful red rose from his hair with a glint in his eye.

A rose, thought Hinata perplexed.

"Rose Whip!" shouted Shuichi and instantly something sliced through the winged boys chest.

Halting his attack, Bat Boy retreated backwards into the sky, clutching his chest. He scowled down at the group.

It looked like they were going to win! The shortest of them, a guy in all black, removed a sword from his cloak before disappearing.

What speed excaimed the lavender eyed girl.

"Go for it Hiei!" shouted the boy of the finger bullets.

The one named Hiei reappeared in front of the bat and brought his blade down in a slash across his chest but before he could make contact Bat Boy opened his mouth wide and screamed!

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Hinata had to plug her ears to avoid being deafened. The boy with they gravity deprived hair was halted from the sheer force of his voice while the others plugged their ears.

A sadistic smirk played at Bat Boy's lips as he stopped. All of a sudden two shadows blurred past him, one grabbing Hiei's blade, the other delivering a swift kick to his jaw. soon after a second kick was delivered to his throat, making him dive nose to the ground. Both movements were quick-almost too fast for her to see. The shadows retreated to Bat Boy's side as soon as they had his sword.

Against the pale moon the lavender eyed girl could see a pair of fox ears sprouting from their heads. The low cut of their hair differentiated them from the boy in middle however it was their outfit that caught her eye.

Although they were black as night she could make out a crest on the opposite shoulders of their outfit. Hinata then realized they were different from the others. They were girls-kids no less!

However she wasn't the only one that had noticed. Shuichi, who was now kneeling next to the boy in black, had clenched his eyes in thought.

"Kurama, what are we gonna do? We can't fight a coupla kids! It's against the code!" shouted the boy in blue.

Hinata's eyes narrowed "Kurama? I thought his name was Shuichi"

"I know we shouldn't fight our mission but we may have little other choice, Kuwabarra" said Shuichi in an urgent tone. "Hiei, can you move?"

No answer.

"He's out cold…" said Kuwabarra.

The boy in green rolled his eyes "No duh Kuwabarra"

"Shaddup Urameshi before I…"

Were they seriously arguing in the midst of a battle? Hinata sighed. What kids.

"I tire of this! Finish them my minons!"

Both kids melded into the shadows, putting the boys on defense. No one knew where they would pop out. Not even the indigo haired Hyuuga. Just when she was going to activate her Byakugan, out of the darkness two shadows snaked upward towards Shiuichia's neck! Exactly like Shikamaru's jutsu! She had to warn them!

However she was too late. The red head's sage orb widened as he began to gasp for air. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke, the boy in green, shouted "Hang on Kurama!" and aim his forefinger at Bat Boy. His chakra spiked signaling he was about to fire when a sudden kick to the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

"Yusuke! Kurama" exclaimed Kuwabarra. He turned a glare to the boy in the sky as he summoned a sword of light and charged him only to be flung back by one of the kids flipping him in mid-air. Kuwabarra landed on the ground with a sound "Crack!"

The Hyuuga knew he wouldn't be able to move. Finally, Shuichi was released from the shadow grip, panting.

As Bat Boy swooped in for the kill blow Hinata knew she had to do something but she had never faced anything like this before! What could she do?

* * *

><p>Kurama was struggling to get to get up. Kuso, this koumori was strong! He could do nothing as the koumori dove for him, his claws ready to slice the kitsune to pieces.<p>

"Finally, I will have my revenge Kurama!" he screamed.

_"Red, let me out, now!"_

The red head could only clench his eyes shut and await the pain.

That's when he heard it; someone shout "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

When he opened his eyes he saw he was no longer in harm's way. The koumori they had been fighting was meters away knocked unconscious through the trees and in its place was the angel he'd rescued. "Hinata"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you LOVED the second chapter. I'm doing pairings for this one as well as Fuedal Fairytale (By the way swing by my other and leave a pairing interrest. IF. YOU. DARE! Mwahaha!) The third should be out soon so please be patient. <strong>  
><strong>By the way here are the pairings<strong>

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Kurama/Hinata**

**Hiei/Hinata**

**Kurama/Hinata/Hiei**


	3. In the Dark of Night

**Angels Cry**

**In the Dark of the Night**

The indigo haired girl didn't know why but she desired to be frustrated with the red head for getting himself into something so dangerous. For lying to her about his what he was doing. However one thing was on her mind "S-Shuichi-kun, are you okay"

"Hinata, what are you doing here? How did you-" he winced as he tried to face her. His neck was obviously paining him.

Hinata gave a small smile and helped him up. "I'm not as blind as you may think Shuichi-kun."

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly then closed with a sigh.

She could hear the frustration within it, though whether it was with her or the situation she could not tell.

After a moment of silence his sage greens opened to capture her lavender ones. "How much do you know?"

For a moment she considered fabricating a fib. This would have been easier if he was glaring or watching her with distrust, however he was doing neither. One glance into his eyes weeded all those thought away. They whispered something she could not deny: Please, don't lie.

Her gaze dropped to her where her index fingers were fiddling with each other. "U-Um… Not much just…" She began only to be interrupted by a sniffling behind them.

"They're awake…"

* * *

><p>"Oi, what just happened," Yusuke said to himsself rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Hiei, Kuwabarra, Kurama, you al..." He trailed off at the sight of the lavender eyed beauty with Kurama. Like a butterfly against the moonlit sky she gracefully strolled to the edge of the shadows.<p>

She stopped then a sound as soft and soothing as a bell morphed into words.

"It's okay now…You're safe, you don't have to cry anymore"

For a moment Yusuke thought she was insane to be talking to a couple of trees until a child stumbled to her side. A second followed the first's lead clinging as if reality depended on this girl.

"Yusuke, are you alright?"

Kurama "Yeah. My head hurts like hell but other than that…Who's she?" the green clad boy was curious as to who could have snapped their mission out of the koumori's trance.

"_You're new mission is Kimi and Kishi." said their boss, Koenma. He held up a drawing of two small girls back to back holding hands. Unruly chocolate locks lay whatever which way they pleased on both heads partially hugging the deep violets of their eyes. A soft smile graced the one on rights features proving her demeanor relaxed. On the other hand the one on the left immediately drew in Yusuke's attention. Her brows were knit together with her mouth pursed in a single line. _

_Hell she looked like Hiei on a good day. _

_Both had a pair of black kitsune ears atop their mussy heads_

_Koenma continued "As you can very well see they are twins from—" _

"_The Dark Night Clan" said Hiei stepping from the shadows. _

"_Hey! How'd he get in here?" complained Kuwabarra._

"_Hn. Guess"_

"_Through the pearly gates?"_

_Yusuke repressed the urge to pinch his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. "No, Boton used her portal"_

"_Oh"_

"_Anyways, a couple of days ago the Dark Night Clan was killed by a lone rouge demon. We thought there were no survivors until female was found strangled to death in woods by the park."_

_The green clad boy folded his arms over his chest."Okay, so someone strangled her, what does that have to do with us?"_

"_I was getting to that, Yusuke. This wasn't any ordinary killing, there were no marks around her neck to suggest a human had done it just signs of crushed windpipe…They say that Dark Night Clan is able to mould the shadows into any form they please. Even weapons. I suspect the two incidents are connected and have to do with this rouge demon and these two girls. I'm sending you four to investigate now."_

"In due time, Yusuke" replied Kurama glancing at the girl once more. "For now lets report back"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, you found <em><strong>her<strong>_ in an alley near your house."

"Yes. She was bleeding profusely when I found her. When the doctors looked into it they said the gash was more than likely caused by a sharp object; a knife or a piece of glass.  
>When I questioned her about it she said a couple of—ahem—bad men were after a friend of hers and she just happened to be in the middle of the fight. At first I assumed she was blind but now I'm not so sure... Apparently she tried fighting these men and became hurt in the process."<p>

:"I see." Koenma settled a hand on his chin rubbing it in thought. "Well it seems the twins have taken a liking to her" He gestured to the girls whose heads were laid in her lap on the couch. Hinata stroked the strands of one their chocolate brown heads. "For now one of you will have to take her and the kids iin until we can figure out what's going on! Now who wants to take care of them for the time being"

Everyone looked straight at Yusuke who sweatdropped. "Don't look at me, there no way my mom gonna let not-Keiko girl stay with us!"

Kurama's eyes shifted to Hiei who only said "Hn. No:"

And no one dared look at Kuwabarra because they already knew the answer. He may have had a code he lived by but it was better safe than sorry.

That left them with—the one, the only—red headed fox! "Congratulations, buddy" Yusuke slapped his friend on the back. "Looks like she's staying with you!"

Kurama stared dumbfounded after his friends as they left through the portal Boton had just conjured. "What just happened?"

"_We just agreed to let a pretty girl and a couple of kits stay over for Kami knows how long…" _summed up Youko_. "This going to be hell"_

And for once Kurama agreed with his inner demon. This was indeed going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm estatic you're lovin the first two chapters! Although I'm not sure how good this one is but if you like it then please message or review if not then tell me what could have been done better! Thanks! And now (drumroll please) THE PARINGS! If you have not gotten in a pairing request yet I'm warning you I'm going to try and have pairing descided by chapter eight or nine!<strong>

**Naruto/Hinata- 1**

**Kurama/Hinata-8**

**Hiei/Hinata-3**

**Kurama/Hinata/Hiei-3**


End file.
